Wait for Me
by R. Neve
Summary: Michael Scofield is a convict for armed robbery. Clarissa Tancredi is a psychologist at FOX River with secrets of her own. What happens when these two meet in the middle of the plan? Does everything go to waste? Or can he keep his head straight?
1. Chapter 1

**First Prison break fic! Please be kind.**

 **I can take criticism but I won't tolerate any hurtful words. Thank you.**

 **This story won't be too long. 5 chapters. It doesn't cover all of season 1 but just what I think is needed for this story to be right.**

 **This story starts a day between the events of _English, Fitz or Percy_ and the two episodes of the riots. **

**It's completely written so I'll update once every five days.**

 **Let's get on with chapter 1**

* * *

Walking through the hallways of the FOX River with her sister was something Clarissa has gotten used to as she had done it for the past four years now. The last three years, she shared the walk with her sister.

Every year, Pope asks a team of psychologist to come in and interview some convicts. At first it started out as an interning sort of thing but after she finished her studies, Pope asked if he could call her in for the job again which she agreed on. She liked working in prison, definitely with patients such as Fernandez Sucre who is funny and doesn't actually make rude comments. He's also the only one she ever interviewed without any guard stand by in the office.

This year she knew she got two new ones; Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield.

Her sister told her all about the two and was prepared for the answers they might give her, if they were even going to answer any question. She expected Lincoln to work with her best out of the two, but she wasn't even sure about that.

She walked to the C.O. that would bring her her first patient and stopped in front of him. "I'm coming with you to get him."

"Whatever, lady." The C.O. shrugged.

In his cell, Michael was looking to the 'Pit' as he called it to see if he could catch the cause of all the noise coming from outside. He saw absolutely nothing but he could still hear other convicts catcalling and yelling for or to a woman even though he couldn't see her.

"Looks like Clarissa is here." Sucre commented.

"Clarissa?" Michael repeated. "Who is she?"

"One of the psychologists." The Hi-Spanic shrugged.

Michael turned to his inmate. "What? A psychologist? Since when do we have one?"

"Normally, we don't but every year they come in here for a few weeks and have several interviews with us. It's required." The guy said before hopping down from his bunk. "I hope I get Clarissa again. She doesn't treat us like dogs and doesn't ask stupid questions. If you don't want to tell her something, she understands. Really, Clary is nice."

"Clary? What's her last name?" Michael asked, looking back to the 'Pit'.

He heard a chuckle coming from behind him. "Get this, she's Dr. Trancedi's sister. Clarissa Trancedi, daughter of the Governor."

"That is me." A sweet, feminine voice filled their cell as a young woman, she could be no older than 25, stood in front of them with a C.O. next to her. "Sucre, seems you're lucky. You can come with me. Breakfast is waiting for you in my office."

The celldoor opened and Michael pressed himself against the wall to let Sucre walk out. "See you later, Scofield."

"Scofield? Michael?" He nodded. "Ah yes, my sister told me all about you. You'll get your shot with her first and after you're coming to me. I know you won't give me any real answers but I'll be happy with what you will tell me."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Scofield, how old do you think I am?" She asked.

"Dr. Trancedi, you need to go to your office." The C.O. ordered. "You're here to work not to chat with the cons."

"You do know that I have to chat with the cons for a living, right?" Michael had to chuckle at her sass while it only made the C.O. roll his eyes. "Fine, I'll bite. Come on, Fernandez, we have a session to get to."

With her out of sight, Michael pressed himself against the wall again and let out a sigh as he pictured the young psychologist again. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If he thought her sister was beautiful, she was in a league all of her own.

She had a perfect body with a beautiful face to go with it. She had the same auburn color hair as her sister, only hers was a bit more leaning towards red with brown eyes. She didn't wear make up but even without she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. He was quite sure that he saw some ink coming from underneath her clothes.

He was definitely intrigued by the new woman.

Clarissa opened the door to her office, letting Sucre walk in before her. Before the C.O. could walk in, she closed the door in his face which made Sucre laugh out loud. "You do that every year and every year it gets funnier! Doc, you are amazing!"

"Thank you, Sucre." She said as she pulled back a chair for him and walked around the desk to sit in her own chair. "Tell me, what's new?"

"I'm engaged." He said with a shit eating grin.

Clary stood up with a big smile. "Sucre, that's amazing! Truly!" She gave him a big hug. "I am very happy for you and Maricruz."

"Yeah, we are too. I am worried though." She frowned as she sat back down and indicated for her to start talking. "Yeah, uhm, Hector is getting closer to her. Clary, you know me and how I feel about Maricruz. She is everything to me. I don't want to lose her."

"I'm sure you won't. Maricruz agreed to marry _you_ not your cousin. You'll be married the next time I see you... I hope. You have, what, only a year to go?"

"Sixteen months." He corrected her.

She smiled. "Well then, I expect an invitation in my mail before you marry."

"Of course!" He agreed. "I don't think there's anything new except that."

"What about Michael Scofield? How is your relationship with him?" Clary asked.

"We're okay. I actually like him better than my last one. He's silent and all but he's okay. He actually involves me into a lot of things."

"Like... What?"

"Well, involves is the wrong word. He helped me with proposing to Maricruz and has confided in me about his brother." He explained.

"His brother? Lincoln Burrows?" She nodded. "Yeah, I have him as well. He's coming in before Michael."

"He's a good guy." Sucre shrugged. "We work together sometimes. You wouldn't think that he killed the brother of the Vice-President."

"Maybe he didn't." Clary said as she leaned back. At the look he gave her, she elaborated. "I followed the trial closely. There are things that don't add up but I'm not a lawyer. I tried going to his lawyer though, he wouldn't listen to me. I tried with Michael's lawyer instead. I believe she is looking into it."

"So, you believe he is innocent."

"I know he is innocent." She said. Looking at the clock, she saw she still had half an hour with him. "We have 30 minutes, still. Why don't you tell me everything that happened since we last met. Whatever you don't want to tell me, you don't. Go."


	2. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

 **Thank you for all the reads!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael looked down as dr. Sara Tancredi gave him his insuline shot against the diabetes he didn't even have. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"What?" She asked, looking at his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Clarissa, yeah. She is a few years younger than me, only 24. She graduated college two years ago, with honors. Now, she's working here as a psychologist and when she isn't here, she is out there as a social worker for the police."

"What?" Michael asked. "Social worker for the police?"

"Oh yeah." Sara nodded. "When they bring a child in that has gone through something traumatic, they bring her into the interrogation room to support the child... I think. You should ask her if you want to know more about it, I know absolutely nothing about it."

"You're more physical, huh?" Michael asked, not knowing how his question sounded.

"Michael..."

"What?" He asked, still not noticing what his question sounded like until he saw her look. "Oh, no! No, uhm, not like that. I meant that you were a physical doctor while your sister is more of a mental one. That was all I meant."

"Oh." Sara said, sounding a bit disapointed. "Yeah, then, I guess so."

The door opened and Clarissa walked in. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here already. I'll come back later."

"No!" Michael said. "I think I'm done here and you said you were my next stop, so I guess I could come with you now if you want."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

Michael hopped of the examining table and smiled at Sara. "Thank you, Doc."

"Of course, Michael." Sara smiled as she saw her sister walking away with her patient. "That's my job."

Sara never allowed herself to get involved or even get feelings for her patients but there was something about Michael that made her go against her own rule. Ever since she first saw him, he's been on her mind more than her other patients and in another way than her patients. She also never thought she'd be jealous of her sister, definitely with what happened to her in the past, but she found herself haboring the unknown feeling for her sister because she could see how excited Michael had been to have his session with his sister. She'd bet he wasn't that excited to come see her.

In the office of the young Trancedi doctor, Clarissa sat down in front of Michael. "Mr. Scofield, I will repeat what I said this morning. I know you're not going to be an open book, I am very aware of that but it would help both of us if you'd give me something to go on."

"Fine." Michael agreed. "I am Michael Scofield, I am 30. I've been sentenced to prison for roberry of a bank. What about you, doc, who are you?"

"I guess it's only fair to introduce myself to you when you're going to do the same." She gave in. "I am Clarissa Trancedi, sister of Sara Trancedi and daughter of the Governor. I am 24, I turn 25 in half a year. When I am not working here, I work for the cops as a Social Worker and a forensic psychologist. If I'm being honest, I prefer forensic. Every year, I come here to work for a few weeks as a Psychologist even though I don't like that term. It makes it seem as if you are all crazy. I want you to talk to me about what you feel comfortable talking about, nothing else. We always have 40 minutes together, I do not let you out before then but I do keep 20 minutes between my patients so if one is feeling particulary chatty, I don't have to cut them off."

"What if I don't have anything to say?"

"Too bad, you're sitting here for 40 minutes, you better find something to talk about." She immediately responded. "Why don't we start light? Tell me about your childhood."

"I thought you wanted to keep it light?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded. "I do. I know what happened to you, Michael but I want to know the happier sides from your life."

"I got nothing to say."

"You're sitting here for 40 minutes, whether you like it or not so what are you going to do? Talk to me about the happier sides of your life or sit in silence for 40 minutes? That will be a long time."

"Fine. I'll start over." He gave in. "I am Michael Scofield. I am 30, my birthday is in October. I don't have a mother or a father. Mom died when I was young and my father... Well, I have no idea who my father is. I only have my brother and even he is leaving me, though he doesn't have a choice. He's sentenced to the chair for-"

"For a crime he didn't commit. Yeah, I know. Lincoln Burrows, sentenced for the murder on the brother of the Vice-President. Innocent, if you ask me." Clarissa shrugged, taking notes.

Michael leaned forward, thinking this woman was even more perfect than he first thought. "Exactly why do you think my brother is innocent?"

"I don't think he's innocent." At the frown, she elaborated. "I know he's innocent. Now, you're not done talking to me yet so you better finish what you started."

"Right. So, as you know, he's sentenced to the chair. Uhm, it was only us growing up. He dropped out of school during eighth grade but I finished my high school and college because of him. I studied at Loyola and became an engineer."

"What kind of engineer?" She cut him off, looking at him. "Aren't there different kinds of engineering?"

Michael nodded. "There are. I am a structural engineer. I have a bachelor and a master in Science and also a degree in civil engineering. I used to go from foster home to foster home. I master the art of Japanese Origami. I actually enjoy doing it, it calms me."

"I can see why. Though I am not skilled in it, I know how to make little things such as frogs and little hearts." She agreed. "I see you like ink."

"So do you."

"Can I see yours?"

He nodded, quite sure she wouldn't see the blueprint. She was smart, he'd admit that but she wasn't that smart. She wouldn't see it, he was sure and so he decided he could show her his tattoo. In return, he'd ask to see her tattoos as well, of course.

He took of his shirt as she came around the desk and sat in the chair next to him. Lightly, she trailed over a line and gasped.

"A blueprint."

He twirled around immediately. "What?"

"It's a blueprint." She repeated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Continuation right after the cliffhanger.**

 **Thanks for all favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarissa and Sara were walking over the courtyard together when the youngest spotted the interesting patient from the last day. "Hey, Sara? Could you excuse me for a second, I need to ask something to Michael Scofield there, there are somethings that I need to clear before our next meeting."

"Yeah, sure." Her sister reluctantly said. "Of course."

"Thanks." She said before jogging up to where Michael stood against the fence. "Mr. Scofield."

"Dr. Trancedi. What can I do for you?"

"You can give me answers." She shrugged. Sighing as he turned his back to her and started walking away. "Hey, Scofield! I wasn't done yet."

Michael chuckled, liking how she wasn't afraid to yell at him or anyone. He had to admit, he was quite shocked when she saw through the tattoo the day before and saw the blueprint but it showed him that she was even more perfect than he thought initially. Everything she did made him like her even more. By now, Sara was only a way of getting out of here but her sister... Clarissa he'd visit after breaking out. And when he had her, he wouldn't let go.

"I was." He said.

"I'm not." She bit back. "Come back and face me, not the building."

"Why? Afraid I'm plotting?" He asked.

She huffed. "No, I'm just better when I'm talking to a face not a back."

With a smirk, Michael faced his psychologist and leaned against the fence again. "Yes?"

"Now, I know what your tattoo means. I know what your planning. I know your brother is innocent. I know the law, I know I need to snitch you out." She said but took a deep breath. "I won't do that, though. Like I said, I know your brother is innocent. Not only that though, I looked deeper into your case. You're innocent as well. Sure, you were in that bank with a gun but apart from that you did nothing. You shot the ceiling but you waited. You wanted to get caught. You didn't fight the judge and you didn't let your lawyer do that for you. You wanted to go to jail. Here's my question. Why?"

"Wow, you really are a smart cookie, aren't you?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Michael, now is not the time to make fun of me because I can still change my mind, you know? I can still go to Bellick and tell on you."

"Do it." He dared her.

"Don't. Don't dare me to, because I will. I don't care whether I like you or-"

"You like me? Doc, you should know better than to like a con, shouldn't you?" Michael said, trying to keep her at a certain distance as to not get her in trouble though he couldn't help but like the fact that she shares his feelings.

"You know what, Scofield? I'm done. Why don't you go back to whatever you were doing. It's clear there is no getting through to you." She huffed before walking away. "Bye Mr. Scofield!"

He sighed, leaning against the cool metal of the fence as he tried not to think of the hurt look on her face. "I like you too." He whispered.

When the time came to start the plan he had doctored out in his head that night to cause a lockdown, he had forgot about all about the two only women in a prison full of men. All horny and trying to get on a woman, doesn't matter who.

Which is why he regretted what he did immediately when he heard the yells and screams of the prisoners in the control room.

Scofield's head shot up as he heard what they threatened to do and rushed to the screens. He inwardly cursed as he saw the Tancredi sisters crouching down, looking scared. He couldn't help but notice that Clarissa seemed as if she had gone through a similar thing before. He shook his head free from those cruel thoughts and ran back to his cel where he went through the hole and tried to get to the infirmary as fast as possible.

In the infirmary, the sisters were hiding and trying to get the cons from getting in.

Clarissa was trying not to freak out and tried to keep the memories at bay. But from time to time, a single moment from the memory she tried to ignore the most slipped in and she was closer to freaking out again. Instead, she tried to steer her thoughts to the little boy that was waiting for her at home. She needed to get out of here okay so she could be with him.

"Clarissa!" Her sister called from above her. Looking up, she saw Michael and Sara sitting on the pipe line. Michael held his hand out to her and she didn't know what she wanted to do. "Take his hand. You'll be fine. I promise."

She huffed. "As if you could." She murmured as she got on the chair and took his hand.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing. I want to get out of here." She said as she let Michael lead the way. "As soon as possible."

They were sitting somewhere a bit away from the infirmary as Michael was trying to calm them down. " Ever been to Baja? Mexico?"

"What?" Clarissa asked, not looking at him.

"There is this great place down there. Twenty bucks a night, hammock on the back deck. Beers are 50 cents. 25 cents at happy hour." Michael clarified. When he received no response, not even from Clarissa, he went on. "Ever been to Thailand? Thailand's great."

"Scofield." Clarissa groaned. "Shut up."

"What my sister means is if you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job, Michael."

"At least I'm trying." Michael shrugged with his usual smirk though he was worried terribly about Clarissa. She seemed shaken more now than she did on tape. "What's wrong, Doctor Clarissa, you're pale and you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Fine." She snapped. "I need to get out of here, now."

"We'll be out of here soon enough." He assured her.

She snapped at him. "That's not good enough. I need to go now."

"Do-"

"Now, Michael."

"Why the hurry, we'll be out of here soon enough." He said.

She glared at him. "I have a son, at home."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! How you liking this story?**

 **Thanks for all favorites, follows, reads!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarissa came home with a sigh after letting the babysitter out and flopped down on her sofa before she heard the pitter-patter of her son's feet. With a smile, she sat up and waited for her son to run into her arms.

"Mommy! You're okay." He said as he jumped onto her lap and wrapped his chubby little arms around her. "I saw the news while I was with auntie Kate. She told me not to worry but I worried anyway. You worked there and the bad men broke out. Mommy, did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. A man helped me and auntie Sara before something could happen." She kissed his cheek. "I missed you though. How about this, tonight I cook dinner, we watch some movies in bed and you sleep with me tonight. I want you close to me."

"Okay." Her son agreed. "Mommy, who was the man that helped you?"

She sighed as she brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, I want you to know that not every man in there is a bad man. Some men are there by mistake. Some are innocent. I was helped by one of those men. His name is Michael Scofield and he is innocent as is his brother but his brother is locked up too. He got me away from the danger and got me out. He is a hero."

"A hero." Her son repeated. "Excuse me, mom. I need to do something."

He jumped of her lap and was away before she could blink. She chuckled and slipped out of her heels as she made her way to the kitchen and started dinner. As she was preparing dinner, she thought back on Michael and what she knew about him.

His name was Michael Scofield, he had no family safe for his brother and he was 31. He had no children whatsoever. He was smart... almost too smart. He had several degrees and had a tough childhood. His love for tattoos was combined with the need to escape and get his brother out of custody. She was quite sure he included Sucre and Abruzzi in it as well.

And she was falling for him.

She knew him barely two days but what she knew about him she liked. He had everything to her. He had the looks, the brains and he definitely talked the talk. The only thing that scared her were the fact that he was in prison and that he was escaping.

If she had met him in another way, like meeting in a bar or after he was released, she'd definitely go for him but with him in prison and her having a child she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go for him but she didn't want to lose her job and if she ever were to get closer to him and people were to find out, she would be linked to his escape and she would surely lose her job.

With a sigh, she took the food of the stove and put it on plates as she made her decission.

She would distance herself from the man that held her interest.

In his cel, Clarissa's words were on repeat in his head. This changed... well, he wasn't aware what it changed yet but surely it changed something. She had a son. A son! A 7 year old child.

She was the first woman that ever caught his attention like she did and he finds out she has a child. What would he do with a child? He doesn't know how to handle them. Well, he does but he is a convicted robber, no child would ever look up to him. No child should.

He wanted a child. Had for a while but he wanted it with a woman like Clarissa. He could be free around her, himself and he never could with any of his other girlfriends. If you even could call them that because they never survived longer than a week.

He knew her. He did.

She was Clarissa Mary Tancredi. She was the sister of his doctor and the daughter of the governor. She had two degrees, one in social work and one in psychology. She worked for the police as a social worker and a forensic psychologist, she preferred the latter. She was a true family person. Clarissa believed in his innocence, in his brother's innocence. She tried to help but she couldn't. She had a 7 year old son but he had no father. He didn't know the name of the child but he would find out during their next session. She had never been married or had any real boyfriend, according to her sister. Which made him wonder how she got pregnant. One night stand or something else? Something bad. Like ra-

He looked up with sad eyes as he linked it together. Her having a seven year old son, her eyes as she tried not to freak out in the infirmary where those men were calling things to them, such as how they were going to take her. He linked it all together.

She was raped.

Anger rose inside of him and he vowed he would kill whoever it was that had ever laid a finger on her. Who could be so cold and heartless that they would rape a young, innocent woman?

Well, T-Bag could he was sure but he didn't do it. He was quite sure.

And then it clicked in him.

Nothing changed.

She was still the same woman he was falling for. She was still his perfect woman.

And he'd do anything to get her.

He was silently making a plan to make her his as he heard a voice. "What are ya doin', man?"

Michael looked up at his cellmate. "Nothing, just thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Whatever, fish."He huffed and rolled around, back into his bunk.

Michael smiled at the space above him as he went on with his plan in his mind. He was preparing every step inside his mind and went into detail about how he would do it and only when he was finished with the entire plan did his smile broaden.

Yes, he was sure now.

There would be no more pushing away or giving her cryptic answers from now on, he'd be honest and straightout.

He'd make her his. Soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

 **This is the last chapter!**

 **Like I said in the first chapter, this doesn't go into detail about the whole first season and this is where it ends. If I'd have to estimate about what episode, I'd think it would be episode Tweener.**

 **I am already writing the sequel. I have no title yet but I am writing chapter 8 currently. I'll start updating in two to three days. Fair warning, it will be rated 'M'... so.**

 **Thank you to all who have followed, favorited or reviewed!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Michael sat in Clarissa's office waiting for her with a guard outside of the door. It had been a week since the riot and he would be seeing her for the first time since. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous to see her because that'd be a lie. He was bouncing his leg and was fiddling with his hands. His breathing was labored and his heartbeat was heavy and fast.

Yes, Michael Scofield was excited and nervous to see Clarissa Tancredi. And he wasn't ashamed of it.

Over the past week, both Lincoln and Sucre had caught him as he was thinking about her and pointed out all that was wrong but they were happy for him. Lincoln knew what love meant to Michael, he knew it was hard for him to find and yet his little brother was falling in love with their psychologist. He couldn't really blame him because Lincoln himself had to admit she was quite stunning and kind. He only wasn't his type, he preferred women like Veronica. He had been in jail for 3 years but he hadn't had Clarissa as his shrink though he wished he did now because she was very understanding and she did listen to him. His last psychologist only made assumptions and sent him out after 15 minutes. He wished it was different.

Sucre was happy as well. He knew Clary for a while now, he had been in jail for 3 years already. He knew about what happened to her and knew she had a son. She only told him she had been raped, not the details and had shown a picture of her boy. He wished Michael all the luck in the world for making her his but did feel the need to warn him about everything that could go wrong in their relationship.

Michael listened but sticked to his plan. He would make her his, if it were the last thing he'd do. He had to make her his.

He vaguely remembered his brother saying something his mother once told him. If you ever meet the one you're destined with you'll know. She'll be your best friend, your confidant, your lover and your wife. You'll never want any other woman than her. She'd be _it._

Well, Clarissa was _it_. He knew it and for once in his life, he'd do something for himself and not his brother or anyone else. That was all he did in life and now he was going to be selfish, he would be getting what was his. And what was his was Clarissa.

He sat up when she entered. He looked up, into her eyes and immediately knew something was off. They looked distant. Off. She looked... cold.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Scofield. Some rules apply today. You'll be here for 40 minutes. We can sit here in silence or you can talk, your choice." She said. Even her voice was cold to him.

"Claris-"

"It's Dr. Tancredi to you, Mr. Scofield. Now, we're going to go a bit deeper today. I want you to tell me about your relationship with your brother." She asked, not looking up as she looked through the files on her desk.

"Cla- Dr. Tancredi, what is wrong with you? Just last week you admitted that you liked me and now you're here acting cold. What happened?"

She sighed. "You're smart, Scofield. I've seen how smart you are. I know you saw me on tape the day of the riot, I know you saw me freaking out. You always put links between different matters. I'm sure you did the same now, I know you figured it out. Sucre told me."

"So? You've been raped seven- eight years ago. That is the past and not to forget, you were the victim. I don't see why I shouldn't-"

"I am your doctor, though temporary, I stay your doctor. You are not only my patient but also a prisoner. How could this ever work out?" She looked at him with a frown. "I like you, Scofield. A lot, I'll admit. But if anyone ever finds out that we had been getting closer and you escape by then, I'll be losing my job. I won't do that. I have a son I need to provide for. I won't risk it, I'm sorry."

"Who is your son, anyway? I know nothing about him."

"You don't need to. By the way,-" She said, taking a folded piece of paper from a drawer of her desk. "-he wanted me to give you this. As a thank you."

Michael took the paper and smiled as he saw a drawing of a man with tattoos on his arm and a woman, looking like his mother. Next to the two stood two words. 'Thank you!' On the back was a whole letter, clearly written by a child.

He smiled as he let an unfamiliar feeling in. Is this what a parent felt like? If it was, he hoped he could meet her son soon and that he liked him. It would make everything easier.

"He seems like a nice kid. Are those his initials?" He asked, pointing at the E.L.T. on the bottom of the paper. "E.L.T."

"Yup. His name's Edward but he hates that name and frankly, so do I. I didn't get to choose, father did. At least I chose his middle name, he thinks it's way cooler and prefers to be called by it." She explained with a fond smile. "He's stubborn."

"Like his mother, I see." Michael noted. "What does the 'L' stand for?"

She folded her hands underneath her chin, her sleeves slipping down her arms. "Guess."

"L- can you give me a tip?"

"You know someone with the same name." She granted.

"Someone close?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Guess."

"Lincoln."

She smiled. "Wow, from the first time. Yeah, his middle name is Lincoln. He thinks it's cool, the name. I thought it was a beautiful name. I don't even remember how I thought of it."

"I have a deal." He said, catching her attention. "I'll leave you alone in here. Here, we will be doctor and patient. Once I'm out, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" She asked with raised brows.

"Wait for me."


End file.
